About Him
by arvisha
Summary: Sansa Stark sering dimintai pendapat mengenai Tyrion Lannister. Ia selalu menjawab: He is a good man. Namun bagaimanakah pikiran dan perasaaan Sansa sesungguhnya pada Tyrion?


**About Him? **

_**Disclaimer**_

Semua tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah ciptaan G. R. R. Martin. Saya hanya meminjamnya, karena mereka tokoh favorit saya.

Sansa Stark sedang berada di kamarnya, merenungi berbagai peristiwa yang akhir-akhir ini dihadapinya, salah satunya adalah banyak orang yang menanyakan padanya tentang Tyrion Lannister. Jon Snow, sang kakak dan Daenerys Targaryen, sang ratu menanyakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana pendapatnya tentang Tyrion Lannister. Dia selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang netral dan ringkas: "_Tyrion is a good man_". Namun dalam hatinya berkata: "Apakah benar jawabanku itu?". Ia pun semakin merenung, mengapa banyak orang yang bertanya padanya tentang Tyrion. Ya memang, dulu mereka adalah suami istri, tetapi semua tahu bahwa tidak banyak waktu yang mereka lalui bersama untuk saling mengenal. Semakin ia merenung, semakin ia menyadari bahwa ada semacam kerinduan pada sosok itu.

Lamunan Sansa mendadak hilang ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Suara ketukan yang tidak asing. Pernah ia dengar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tersadar, ia tahu siapa yang datang, seseorang yang pernah menjadi suaminya.

"_My Lady_, bolehkah aku masuk?", tanya Tyrion Lannister sembari membuka pintu.

"Ya, kau sudah masuk bukan?", jawab Sansa.

"Terima kasih _Lady_ Sansa, kupikir sebaiknya kita bertemu dan berbicara sebelum terlambat. Kita tidak tahu sampai berapa lama lagi kita akan bertahan hidup".

"Kupikir kau akan terus hidup Tyrion".

"_My Lady_…"

"Ah maaf, _Lord_ Tyrion…"

"Tyrion saja, _Lady_ Sansa. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Tyrion saja olehmu, maaf tadi aku agak kaget kau menyapaku begitu, tapi aku senang", ujar singa kecil Lannister.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan panggil aku Sansa saja".

"Baik, Sansa".

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Tyrion? Kau ingin membujukku untuk tunduk pada ratumu?".

"Oh bukan itu Sansa, ya memang ada benarnya bahwa tentang Daenerys, tapi bukan mengenai keinginannya agar kau tunduk padanya. Kau punya hak untuk tidak tunduk padanya. Lebih tepatnya aku ingin menanyakan tentang diriku sendiri, _my Lady_".

"Tentang dirimu? Ada apa dengan dirimu?".

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan. _My Lady_, aku dengar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang meminta pendapatmu tentang diriku. Dan kudengar bahwa kau mengatakan …"

"Bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik", potong Sansa.

"Apakah aku orang baik, Sansa? Aku lahir dengan membunuh ibuku, aku kabur setelah membunuh ayahku, dan aku tidak menyesalinya. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan aku orang yang baik?".

"Apa tujuanmu menanyakan itu, _My Lord_?".

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang baik, sementara selama ini aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Orang-orang yang mendengar jawabanmu bahwa aku adalah orang yang baik pun percaya padamu".

"Oh ya, kau adalah orang yang baik bagiku. Kau adalah satu-satunya pria yang tidak pernah menyakitiku. Kau beberapa kali menyelamatkanku, kau sangat menghargaiku. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk semua itu, Tyrion. Setelah aku mengenal Joffrey, Ramsay dan Littlefinger, aku merasa bahwa kau jauh lebih baik dari mereka bertiga", ujar Sansa dengan muka mulai memerah.

"Apakah hanya itu, _My Lady_?".

"Apa maksudmu?", Sansa mulai meninggikan suara, namun suaranya agak bergetar.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku hanya… Entahlah, ya kau pernah menjadi istriku, walau kau tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu. Aku juga sudah pernah jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan wanita-wanita lainnya sebelum bertemu denganmu".

"Ya, aku tau tentang mereka. Tysa & Shae", ujar Sansa cepat-cepat.

"Ah My Lady, sadarkah kau ketika menyebut nama mereka secara cepat, kau seperti menyebut namamu sendiri?".

Sansa tersenyum, "Kau masih bisa melontarkan humor pada situasi genting seperti ini, _My Lord_".

Tyrion berjalan mendekat ke arah Sansa dan menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak sedang membuat humor, Sansa, aku serius. Bertahun-tahun sejak kita berpisah, tidak ada lagi wanita dalam hidupku. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Apakah kau selamat? Di mana kau berada? Bagaimana keadaanmu?".

"_My Lord_, maaf, keadaannya tidak tepat untuk membicarakan itu sekarang", balas Sansa.

"Situasinya sangat tepat, Sansa. Kita tidak tahu apakah masih ada waktu lain yang tersisa untuk kita. Maka aku ingin menanyakan tentang diriku menurut pandanganmu. Masihkah aku terlihat sebagai monster di matamu?".

"Bagiku kau tidak pernah menjadi monster, TyrIon. Ya kau adalah Lannister, aku pernah takut dan benci pada Lannister. Tapi kau berbeda Tyrion. Kau adalah pria terbaik yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku".

"Diucapkan dengan begitu indah, _My Lady_. Terima kasih. Aku tenang dan siap mati setelah mendengar ucapanmu itu", ujar Tyrion sembari tersenyum.

"Aku pamit dulu, maaf telah mengganggu waktumu, semoga kau selamat, _Lady_ Sansa", ujar Tyrion sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

Sansa terpaku dan kemudian dia memanggil mantan suaminya itu, "Tyrion!".

"_Yes, My Lady_?", Tyrion membalikkan badan.

Sansa berdiri menghampirinya, dan menunduk, sehingga mata mereka sejajar.

"Tyrion Lannister, apakah kau bersedia berjanji untukku?"

"Janji? Janji apa? Aku _The Hand of The Queen_, _Lady_ Stark. Aku tidak bisa berjanji terhadap sesuatu yang akan membuatku melanggar sumpahku pada sang ratu".

"Ini bukan tentang sang ratu. Ini tentang kamu, aku, tentang kita", ujar Sansa.

"Ten.. Tentang kita?".

"Ya, tentang kita. Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku mengenai hubungan kita".

"Kita sudah tidak ada ikatan apapun lagi, _my Lady_".

"Justru itu, jika kau bersedia…", Sansa terhenti, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Maksudmu, jika aku bersedia menikahimu kembali?".

Sansa mengangguk.

"Sansa, baiklah aku jujur padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku mengagumimu dan merindukanmu. Aku begitu senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, melihatmu hidup dalam keadaan sehat dan selamat. Tapi aku.."

"Tapi apa, Tyrion? Kau tadi menanyakan pendapatku mengenai dirimu. Aku tersadar bahwa tidak ada pria yang lebih baik untuk mendampingiku jika aku kembali _survive_ dari perang ini. Aku ingin kembali padamu".

"Apakah kau menginginkanku, Lady Sansa?".

Sansa mengangguk.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Sansa tersipu, "Ya, kupikir aku tidak hanya mengagumimu _Lord Tyrion, tidak hanya menganggap kau orang yang baik, aku juga merindukan_mu, mencemaskan keselamatanmu, ya aku mencintaimu tanpa kusadari".

"Kau sudah kembali menjadi _Lady_ Stark, _Lady of _Winterfell. Kalau kau menikah lagi denganku, kau akan menjadi _Lady_ Lannister".

"Aku akan memperbaiki nama dan keturunan Lannister", ujar Sansa.

Tyrion tertegun. Mereka semakin dekat, bibir mereka bertemu…

Setelah begitu melepas rindu dan cinta yang selama ini dipendam, dengan menggenggam tangan Sansa, Tyrion berkata, "_Lady_ Sansa Stark, Aku berjanji atas nama _The Stranger_, jika kita berdua berhasil selamat melewati perang ini, maka aku akan menikahimu kembali. Kau akan menjadi _Lady_ Lannister, _Lady of_ Casterly Rock. Bersediakah kau?"

"Aku bersedia, Lord Tyrion Lannister. Untuk itu kau juga harus berjanji untuk bertahan hidup, _my Lord_, balas Sansa.

"Kau pun harus bertahan hidup, kekasihku", ucap Tyrion.


End file.
